With development of optical and semiconductor technologies, display panels such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) and Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs) are widely applied in various electronic products. Generally, LCD and OLED panels may have a strip subpixel arrangement, a delta subpixel arrangement or other type of arrangement.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a display panel having a strip subpixel arrangement. In the display panel with a strip arrangement, each pixel unit includes a red (R) subpixel, a green (G) subpixel, and a blue (B) subpixel which are arranged in the same row. The three-color subpixels of each pixel unit generate different brightnesses, respectively, for being mixed into various colors.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram showing a display panel having a delta subpixel arrangement. In the display panel with a delta arrangement, each pixel unit includes two subpixels of different colors in the same row (for example, a red (R) subpixel and a green (G) subpixel) and a subpixel in the neighboring row and of a third color (for example, a blue (B) subpixel). The subpixels of three colors in each pixel unit are arranged as a delta. The three-color subpixels arranged as a delta in each pixel unit generate different brightnesses, respectively, for being mixed into various colors.
However, as shown in FIG. 3 in which numbers represent brightnesses, in images displayed on a display panel having the delta arrangement, zigzags may occur at edges of objects, thereby resulting in unsmooth display at edges of objects. As a result, the display effect is compromised. Aiming at such defect, referring to FIG. 4 in which numbers represent brightnesses, one technology is to use a Low Pass Filter (LPF) to adjust brightnesses in a whole image or in large scale so as to eliminate the zigzag edges. However, although such technology can remove zigzag edges, it also causes blurring at edges in the image where no zigzag occurs, thereby resulting in deterioration in image quality.